


A Bullet For You

by Believe_In_A_Smiling_God



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I used to write very sad things, Trigger Warning: Death, im sorry, pastel!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believe_In_A_Smiling_God/pseuds/Believe_In_A_Smiling_God
Summary: Pastel!Dan, a subject of bulling, dies a hero in a school shooting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back last year, I went through a very weird emo phase and thought that everything that I wrote needed to be sad so that the only explanation for this...
> 
> on wattpad: noodlepledge

Bang!

Dan's head shot up at the sudden noise in the quiet classroom. It wasn't surprising if someone had just dropped a book something. He looked around the room, other students were glancing around the room in confusion, the noise didn't come from this classroom. Suddenly, muffled screams rang throughout the silenced room. Dan's eyes focused on the door that lead out of the classroom, behind the small square of window, students ran back and forth yelling.

Dan jumped put of his seat, his head was reeling.

Bang! Bang!

Gunshots. Dan thought. Someone has a gun.

His classmates stood up as well and ran out of the classroom, Dan joined them. He ran down many corridors, soon finding an empty one. Well, besides the man with the gun standing at the other end of the hallway, staring right at him.

"Dan!" The intruder crackled, rising his gun. Recognition shot through Dan's mind. It was is friend Alex.

"Alex!" Dan shook, raising his hands above his head. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am tired of the torment we endured every single day!" The gun never rested, it was pointed straight at Dan.

In panic, Dan quickly turned round and ran down the hallway, going the way he came. Another shot rang through that empty hall and pain was in his left arm. Dan cried out and held his arm, still continuing to run. He threw open a door and quick darted in shutting it again.

His breathing was frantic. His heart was speeding in his chest. His body shook. Dan covered his mouth in an attempt to silence the harsh breaths escaping his mouth. Blood smeared across his lips, the bullet wound was bleeding profusely.

"psst." Dan's head shot up for the second time that day. The room was almost completely silent, besides the footstep descending from behind him. "Over here!" A voice whispered.

Dan looked around and made eye contact with piercing blue eyes. Dan would have never noticed the boy if he hadn't pointed out where he was. His half of his body was completely covered by desks, neatly arranged in a 'hurry' way. The other half was hidden in the wardrobe next to the desks.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, crawling out of his hiding place. "Your arm." He pointed to the wound.

"I'm trying not to think about it thanks." Dan couldn't help but be sarcastic, it was his only defense.

"Right," he frowned. "I'm Phil." Dan shushed him.

"D-Dan." He stuttered out. The door flew open.

"Daniel!" The shooter called out. "I found you and you have a friend to play with us!" He pointed his direction to Phil. "Well this won't do!" He aimed his gun again.

Dan flinched. Millions of thoughts ran through his head. Mum, dad, I'm sorry. I didn't live a long life. He threw himself at Phil right when Alex pulled the trigger.

Bang!

Dan's vision went blurry. Pain erupted from his chest, as he looked down, he fell to the ground. Blood seeped through his lilac jumper and his flower crown laid forgotten on the floor. Alex crackled that horrible sadistic laugh, and pulled the trigger again.

Click!

He had run out of bullets. Shouts came from the once quiet hallway and police flooded the room. Phil knelled over Dan's half conscious body. Dan manged one sentence.

"Ta ta for now!" He exhaled and his visioned turned black.

\---------

"This is urgent news. A school shooting occurred at Brookeridge High earlier today. 7 causalities and 1 death. Student Alex Walker was shot on sight after being found in a classroom with two others students. Students Philip Lester and Daniel Howell were found trapped in the same room with Alex after they were trying to escape, according to Philip. Here is footage from after the attack."

"He pointed his gun at me," A red eyed Phil sat in an ambulance after being transported out of the school. A lilac flower crown sat on his head."Right when Alex pulled the trigger," Phil gulped and shook with sobs. "Dan jumped in front of the bullet."

Students stood behind Phil in the parking lot of the school, listening to his story. Many were crying in the background. Others were on the phones calling their loved ones.

"I keep thinking," Phil choked up. "From what I heard about Dan, he was a tenth grader. He was sixteen. He had so much life ahead of him and now it's over. He can't get married or have kids. He's just gone. A mere life in this world of others. His parents might not even know right at this moment. Did you think of that? They probably expect their son to happily waltz through the door, but he can't and he never will."

The camera appeared on the broadcaster again, this time her makeup was smudged. "I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Howell. Philip put a new perspective on this. Daniel will be missed"

\--------

One year later

Phil roamed the halls of the school. He was shook up about the shooting happened a year ago. Pictures of Dan Howell lined the walls of the building. Every student wore a lilac flower crown to commemorate the boy who lost his life. Phil wore the Dan's lilac flower crown.

Every year in the future, the wearing of flower crowns became tradition. In memory of Dan Howell, the hero of Brookeridge High. The Hero of Phil Lester.


End file.
